


truth spell and love

by MusicDiva2003



Series: supernatural bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Family Feels, Gay, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: deans truths come out due to a witch hunt gone wrong but that's ok, because sam and castiel love dean anyway.dean and cas fluff , sam and dean brother bonding, family love.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: supernatural bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917451
Kudos: 23





	truth spell and love

**Author's Note:**

> urm not all facts are correct so don't quote me. I tried to edit , but this is my first story so give me credit where credit is due ! and have a good time reading if you hate it stop reading ok !

Dean has just finished up a witch hunt with Sam in Iowa, the fucking bitch had gotten a blow at dean before Sam could gank her. The boys hadn't discovered what she did to dean but I'm sure they would find out soon and had already made a call to Rowena to make a visit to the bunker before heading off to a coven meeting. She had agreed if only to get a laugh at whatever the witch had done too dean. "Cas we are back" dean called into the bunk as they had just arrived and wondered where the angel had gotten to. "where is he?" Sam asked dean as they walked further into the bunker. Dean just gave a shrug of his shoulders and sat down at the map table and swung his feet onto it before leaning back into the chair. Seconds later Can made his entrance looking a bit rugged and disheveled "where were you Cas we called out for you as we came in" , "I was sleeping Sam ever since my last loss of grace I seem to be getting more and more urges to do human things even though I do not need them, example sleeping eating..." before Cas could finish his senate dean butted in with " And cuddle and have sex I know" dean stilled as did Sam and Cas.

"wait how do you know that dean?"Sam asked in teasing tone after receiving from the shock of what dean had said thinking dean would make some smart arse remark on how every human needs sex maybe not cuddles but his brother thought sex was made the world go round. "well because me and Cas have been having sex for three months now" Sam fell back into a shock silence , Dean carried on "I didn't mean to say that out loud actually I wanted to make up some bullshit excuse to cover my gay ass because.." dean held a Hand up to his mouth before he could say anymore. Cas thought this would be a good Time to chime in "what's wrong with dean Sam?" Sam just stared on in shock and this new information that had just been provided by his brother who until now was as straight as straight comes but then again maybe that was him just overcompensating. 

Sam thought things over for a few seconds before it finally kicked in, One his brother was gay , Two his brother was gay for an angel , three said angel is their best friend and has been for the last decade or so and Four Sam realized Dean must have been hit with a truth spell or something along those lines or his brother would never be admitting any of this. "Dean I think that witch you with a truth spell of some sort" ... "Cas can you fix this?" dean asked almost pleaded Cas. Cas edged closer to dean feeling a little bit insecure as one of his biggest secrets had just been spilled to one of his best friends and his lovers' brother. "Urm no, no I can't its heavy spell work only a high-powered witch can fix this I'm sorry dean". " it's ok Cas not your fault it's that fucking witch it's just there are a lot of things I'd rather keep to myself ya know".

Sam's head shot up at this he thought dean and him shared the majority of their secrets a few years back. "like what dean? I thought we shared everything a few years back" Sam was a little annoyed at this point he apparently didn't know everything about his brother that he thought he did, " Sam you probably shouldn't ask that right now , I'm curious to Dean is my lover" you could see Sam cringe a little bit at that word before can carried on "and Dean is venerable right now and it isn't fair to him" Sam nodded slightly at Castiels outburst, "I want to tell you both a lot of them I'm just scared you will judge me and honestly I kind of want to just spill everything right now but Sam you would hate me and Cas you would be disgusted with me" This time they both looked at Dean in shock at him being so open but I guess he has to be right now. While Cas and Sam where looking at him Dean felt down right scared how could he say something like that he can't just share everything he bottled up for the last couple decades he can't do that he wants to share everything but he can't ! how could he. he was broken from his thoughts by Sam speaking up again " Dean would you share these secrets once you come out of the spell or would you pretend like this never happened if you are going to pretend nothing happen then I would like you to share three of your secrets I want to know how to help you but this is me asking not telling and hoping you can fight the truth if its a question" Cas looked at Sam like he had grown another head. "No, I would ignore everything I wouldn't share my secrets I just couldn't so let's let this happen but let's go to the entertainment room yeah? let's get comfy , Cas babe can you grab the beer , shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you babe ok moving on" and dean just walked of in the direction of the room leaving Sam and Castiel to stare after him.

" well ok il grab the beer you go to Dean il be there in a second" , Sam responded " At least the spell hasn't deterred his drinking habits", Cas gave a small laugh at that before heading off toward the kitchen. A few minutes later Castiel walked in beers in hand to find dean spread out on the armchair he bought second hand at a thrift store and claimed it the dean chair and only he was allowed to sit in it. Which was a very dean thing after we all moved into the bunker, he started to nest at least that's what sam and castle decided to describe it as. Cas remembered that chair very well as a few weeks ago he had dean in his lap as he fucked up into him that was a time Sam was out visiting Eileen as friends that is at least that's what Sam insisted it was. 'I know what you're thinking about Cas and I agree it was hot" how dean did that was beyond me even with my grace he always just seemed to .. know. Sam gave us a look that said what the hell is going on, but we ignored him as I passed around beers. 

" ok let's get on with this then what do you want to know Sam ask away please" Dean sounded desperate "Urm i guess you have already answered why you didn't tell us so, You and Cas hu ? why didn't you tell me ?" , Dean took a second to think before blurting out "Dad" ... " Dad always had very homophobic views but when I was 17 dad wasn't meant to be back for another week but do you remember that long stay in Michigan we had been there for five months and dad came back twice on scheduled drop ins before going off again we lived in that ok apartment you made friend joined the soccer team had sleepovers went on field trips I worked at that garage" Dean trailed off Sam nodded " Well while you had sleepovers and soccer practice and went to that library you loved I wasn't hooking up with girls and having flings I was actually dating someone he was 20 worked at the same garage we went to diners and the moved bowling baseball games, anyway his name was Aaron he was super nice and cute an hot at the same time smart everything I wanted , but Dad he came home earlier than planned you were at a sleepover at your friend Erics house and I had Aaron over for dinner and dad came home to find us cuddling on the sofa in post sex glory had our jeans on but I was laying on the couch and dad walked in, went mental screaming slurs like faggot disgrace sinners he hit me round the jaw and stomach but Aaron pulled him off of me and layed him out cold I told him to go and I would sort this mess out, we left the next morning when you came home I never saw Aaron again".

Sam looked a little sad at this point. "Dad used me as bait quite a few times after that kept beating the faggot right out of me. so, I hooked up with more gays and repressed it until Benny came along. Yes same I hooked up with a vampire you hooked up with several demons and a werewolf so don't give me that look ok, I always had feelings for Cas and while you were at college I had several male hook ups but I brushed them of as drunken stupidity and then benny kind of made me accept the fact I'm almost always intoxicated when I'm with women and that's why I actually get off, with men its always different, Cas is who I'm with now anyway and I drunkenly admitted my feeling and fled the scenes when it first happened but was found me and appeared next to me in the impala I had parked at the side of a road somewhere and we figured out our feelings in the back seat if ya get what I mean" Dean led off with a chuckle. 

" I kind of don't believe you and Cas are fucking I mean I would never have guessed" Dean got this look in his eye after hearing Sam say that " oh you don't  hu?... " Cas was feeling a little scared now " Cas babe" Dean said in that tone Castiel knew very well as the tone he used when he wanted something " yes dean" " come here babe" I walked forward as dean stood and as soon as I was close enough to grab he turned us round pushed me onto the chair and climbed into my lap before snogging me senseless. that's where my mind decided to shut down as I felt his soft plump lips collide with  myn we may have carried on for a while longer if Sam didn't interrupt with a loud cough " OK  OK I believe you now stop burning my eyes I said I kind of don't believe you but I know you have a truth spell on you , I DID NOT need the proof" Sam said , Castiel made his move to get up but dean wouldn't let him only turned himself around so deans back was to  castiels chest. "sorry Sam but your brother seems to be in in a cuddly mood" Sam looked a little put out before replying "Dean your cuddly your never cuddly maybe  its a side effect of the spell" "Sam I'm always in a mood to be hugged I just don't like to express it as such, Sam would you like a hug I'm pretty good at cuddles" Sam thought about it for a second but before he could answer dean had crawled off of  Castiels lap and had started to cuddle into  Sam's side. 

Sam had only two real thoughts at this moment in time and they were, how could dad make dean feel so small and this is why dean didn't like chick flick moments Sam started to remember how much dean used to express all his emotions to Sam before that move how many cuddles he would give him and how many literal chick flick films dean used to watch with him, and the second was cuddling with dean was actually quite nice. there was a few more minutes of silence before  Sam opened his mouth again " Dean your opening up again being with castle is good for you I'm very happy with you, and I'm guessing dad told you never to tell me you where gay." Dean gave a nod into my side "ok dean ok, well I love you and I accept you, hell I even dabbled in gay sex during college, just promise me one thing please kiss him and hug him Infront of me all you would like but no sex please." Castiel and Dean both laughed at this and nodded. 

"what's the next thing Sam, what else would you like to know" Sam thought for a  moment "What else has dad done or said that he either said not to tell me about or did to you". Dean looked a little scared at this point and crawled back to the opposite end of the sofa to Sam, "this is to both of you then, but I know you may accept I'm gay but you probably will be disgusted after I tell you this." Dean paused for a moment before bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them close. 

"Dad often refused to give us money when he went away claimed I was old enough to make money so he would pay for the motel for the week or maybe two and left £100 pound but Dad was always away for weeks sometimes months and sometimes I couldn't make end meet doing random chores for people or when I was 16 I couldn't always get into bars to hustle pool so I used to find other ways, I used to go to seedy strip clubs and dance for seedy old men and sometimes women before going to private's rooms." Sam looked shocked Castiel looked at dean with pride he knew that about dean from when he saved him from hell and dean always made ends meet one way or another so his brother could have everything dean could never have growing up. 

there were a few moments of silence before  Sam spoke in a small voice "Did you ever sell yourself dean." "yes" came and even smaller voice "But I did it so I could feed us to send you on school trips to get you new clothes you grew like a bean stalk to be able to get you your books for school.... Please don't hate me Sam Cas I know I'm disgusting but please don't leave me" "oh Dean we could never leave you" Sam pulled dean close to his body his older brother looked so much smaller than he ever had before, Castiel came to Deans other side and cuddled him from his right. " Dean please never think we hate you or would leave you again I know we both have in the past but never again" Dean started to cry, neither of them had seen Dean Cry in years. 

"Dean what else I can see your still fighting to hide something" Castiel spoke this time, Dean looked up at them both before saying " I'm a carrier I can have kids but Dad always said Male carriers where unnatural and Disgusting that no one should love a Male carrier so he made me take  suppressants to stop me from being able to bleed and hold an egg for long I still take them I don't think I can ever have children anymore due to being on them so long, I stopped while you were in college Sam While dad left me alone to hunt, but.. " Sam looked enraged at hat their dad had done but dean took it differently and tried to run away but Sam and Castiel reached out to grab him "Dean Im not ! I repeat NOT angry or disgusted with you I'm feeling that way towards dad, you are not unnatural I hope you can still have kids because no one would be a better dad." Castiel spoke up next " what was the but for dean" Dean sighed

"when you were in college sam I was pregnant a drunken mistake as I said I denied I was gay anyway, I miscarried I spent my time recovering at Bobbys , he's the only one who knew, I was five months along I was going to name her Samantha Mary Winchester I never thought id see you again you see , you know that big oak tree planted in Bobbys back garden with a Winchester gun framed on it that was her memorial tree we planted , she was perfect before they took her away tiny and small but came to early so couldn't survive on her own in the world or on medicine. I spent a few more months at bobbys before dad called said to get off my lazy ass and stop taking a vacation he never knew about her." Sam was crying so was Castiel "Oh dean" They both continued to hug dean in their arms. 

Sam stood up off of he couch and started passing pack and forth before stopping "Dean I love you never think differently you are not disgusting you are the best brother father and mother to me growing up and even now, you will never be looked down upon by me or was or our family, after rowena lifts this curse off of you we are going to throw a party for all our family here Jody , the Girls , Rowena Crowley , Charlie , Jack , Gabriel , New Bobby and Eileen . and its for your birthday and you and CAstiel are going to act all couple and in Love and I promise no one will say anything but words of love and support, and you are coming off of those suppressants and if you need to take breaks of hunting for when you bleed we will , and I dunno but I love you so much big brother so much" Dean leaped into Sams arms and cried.

\------------------------------------------------------

A month later 

Around a month later It was deans Birthday party that had been arranged at joeys house with help from the family without dean knowing the specific plans , But In between the party and the truth spell lots happened , Rowena arrived and was able to remove the truth spell after watching exactly what events played out while she was getting here she laughed over the gay angel and humans relationship but cried when she learnt exactly what dean had went through.

After that Cas and Dean had loud but soft and passionate sex and declared themselves full-time boyfriends , and dean painted the bunker a nicer shade of grey and decorated the majority of the rooms so when they have guests the rooms are nice but also have enough space for dinning and cooking and storage, and at some point the family was informed of the majority of the truths shared thats cursed night and accepted everything that was said with open hearts and love and when Cas and Dean returned that night They go massive hugs from everyone. 

And so With some of deans secrets not so secret anymore Life was happier as was everyone around them sure they still hunted but as Sam promised they too breaks whenever Dean bled and gave him plenty of hugs movie days and chocolate. and life went on and dean was finally happy.


End file.
